Wicked (tribe)
The Wicked tribe (Japanese: 怪魔族 Kaima-zoku) are a special ninth part of the Yo-kai Tribes introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2. They are divided into three groups: * Elite Wicked, a group composed by powerful, humanoid Yo-kai ranked S born from Dame Dedtime's negative qualities, which are the first Yo-kai in this tribe listed in the Yo-kai Medallium, found after the Legendary Yo-kai and before the Local Yo-kai. * Wicked Servants, a group of Classic Yo-kai, controlled by Wicked creatures, appearing similar to their normal counterparts, with the difference being their darker color scheme and a purple foggy mask with red eyes in their faces. All Classic Yo-kai below Rank A have been promoted 1 Rank above their original rank.(Other then Smogmella and Mad Kappa) * A third group of Wicked Yo-Kai which are not registered in the Yo-kai Medallium and cannot be befriended. They are also responsible for putting the Classic Yo-kai under Dedtime's control and turning them into Wicked Servants. Although the player can get their Yo-kai Medals complete with their own summoning song in the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, they are unusable in battle until Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters; after Dame Dedtime revives into Dame Deartime (thus ending the "Tamer of Time" request), the player can find them and then befriend the Wicked Executives around the different buildings of Springdale. In addition to using the Elite Wicked, the player can "evolve" Classic Yo-kai into their Wicked Servant counterparts by combining them with the Essence of Evil. In Yo-kai Watch 3, the Wicked tribe no longer have a unique summoning song in the Dream Watch, instead, they share the same summoning song as Boss Medals. The emblem for the Wicked Tribe is a sickle shape accompanied with a circle on a blackish purple background. The Wicked Tribe is the only Tribe that remained unchanged during the 30-year gap of time between the original and Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside. Summoning ChantEdit Yo-kai Watch Model Zero Unlike the previously established tribes with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, which are replaced with instrumental versions of their original summoning chants, the Wicked have their own summoning chant. Japanese:In the games and when playing with the toys, their chant when held at the 1 position is: "Kaima, Kaima! Did you call us now? For real now!?" (Japanese: カーイマカーイマ！呼んだカーイマ？本当カーイマ！？ Kāima Kāima! Yonda kā ima? Hontō kā ima!?) with Latin Jazz-themed music. English:Wicked, sticked! Who's calling Wicked? Icked, Wicked! Hey! French: Perfide, qui a dit Perfide ? Allons, ne sois pas timide, Perfide c'est du soliiiide ! HEY !!! Yo-kai Watch UEdit For the Wicked Yo-kai, the style of music is similar to scat music. English: In the games, their chant is: Wicked! Stic-ked! We're Wi-ckkkkkkkkk-ed!Japanese:'In the games and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "Kaima, Kaima! Ka-i-maaaaaaaaa~! (Japanese: 'カイマ！カイマ！カーイマー！ Kaima! Kaima! Kāimā!). Yo-kai Watch DreamEdit In the games and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "The strongest, the worst! Why are you crying?! (Japanese: 最強！最悪！何が出てきても泣けてくる～！ Saikyō! Saiaku! Nani ga dete kite mo naketekuru~!). This is shared with Boss Yo-kai. List of Wicked Yo-kai Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2 Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 4 Introduced in Yo-kai Watch World Other Wicked Yo-kai Fan Made Wicked Yo-kai Feel free to add your fan made Wicked Yo-kai if you want. Meganyan20's Fanmade Yo-kai. Little Jiba3's Fan mad Wicked Yo-kai Fan Made Yo-kai (Shadowside) Feel free to add your fan made shadowside Yo-kai Meganyan20's fan made Wicked Shadowside Yo-kai. Exodus Chapter Wicked Yo-kai Rank Z Yo-kai In Other Languages Trivia * Wicked is the only tribe that carried over from the original series to Shadowside. Category:Tribes Category:Canon Tribes